


Anywhere With You Feels Right

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: “What are you talking about, Dongho-yah?”Dongho chuckles a few times, sounding rather amused. He’s probably staring at his phone in disbelief, Minhyun figures, and while this whole thing—the phone call, the banter—is fun, he wishes Dongho was home.Home as with him, in his apartment, in his arms.“Paris in the rain,” Dongho clarifies patiently. “Sing it for me.”
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Anywhere With You Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> Minhyun's recommendation just when Dongho was in Paris inspired this.
> 
> It's short and silly, but I hope you enjoy it. Dedicated to all my Baekminists friends, you know who you are!
> 
> Not beta-ed, feel free to point out mistakes.
> 
> Title comes from Lauv's Paris in the Rain.

“Do you realize it’s 5 am in Seoul?” is the first thing Minhyun says upon picking up the phone. Well, mumbles, considering he’s been woken up by his phone vibrating non-stop and he still has to find his voice.

He isn’t mad, though, and is purely stating a fact. He could’ve decided to not pick up and continue to sleep, after all, but he’s the one who opted not to. 

He would never skip a call from Dongho, no matter what time it is. Kang Dongho comes first. Always has and always will if he has something to say about it.

The fact that he might be missing Kang Dongho a bit too much at the moment might also have helped with his decision. Might have, but nobody except him has to know that.

“Ah,” Dongho says simply. Minhyun can picture him smiling embarrassingly, eyebrows furrowed together as he wonders what he should do and the image alone is enough to make him smile. “Should I call you back later? I can always—”

“No,” Minhyun interrupts with a loud voice and his face quickly burns with embarrassment. Way to sound desperate, Hwang Minhyun. Perhaps, he thinks, it’s a good thing Dongho can’t see him right now. 

He clears his voice and adds, softer this time, “I mean, no, don’t worry. It’s fine.”

It truly is. It’s fine if it’s you. It will always be fine if it’s you. 

He doesn’t say that, though, and instead asks why Dongho decided to call at the crack of dawn. Is there an emergency or something he should be aware of?

“Well,” Dongho starts and Minhyun holds his breath, waiting for what’s coming next. “I—”

He suddenly stops and Minhyun blinks a few times in rapid succession, wondering what’s going on. Why does Dongho sound so unsure of himself suddenly? 

So, he waits for Dongho to compose himself. He doesn't have to wait long as Dongho breathes loudly a few times and finally goes for it. “Can you sing that song?” 

Minhyun bites down on his lower lip to stop himself from smiling like a mad man purely by the force of habit. Indeed, there's no point in hiding himself right now, not when no one is there to judge him and Dongho himself isn’t there to see how Minhyun is foolishly in love with him.

“That song?” He repeats slowly. He knows what Dongho is talking about, would be stupid not to know considering he might have mentioned that particular song on Vlive for a reason. Still, playing it coy has never sounded so fun so he does just that. “What are you talking about, Dongho-yah?” 

Dongho chuckles a few times, sounding rather amused. He’s probably staring at his phone in disbelief, Minhyun figures, and while this whole thing—the phone call, the banter—is fun, he wishes Dongho was home.

Home as with him, in his apartment, in his arms.

“Paris in the rain,” Dongho clarifies patiently. “Sing it for me.” 

Minhyun can’t stop himself from laughing softly at Dongho's answer. He was right. Well, of course, he was. They know each other like the palm of their hands, after all.

That’s why there’s also no doubt in his mind that Dongho knows, knows that the song pick was anything but innocent. 

And yes, if he has to be honest, this phone call is perhaps the thing he was waiting to happen from the start.

Some people would call him a schemer but he would rather think of himself as a man in love. A man completely and irrevocably in love with Kang Dongho.

Still, despite things going exactly where he wants them to go, the urge to tease his boyfriend is too strong. “I don’t think it’s the right way to ask, though, you know.” 

Dongho groans out loud over the phone and Minhyun smiles. He’s not done yet, though, and he indulges himself some more. “Minhyun-ah, sing it for me, _please_?” He says while trying his best to sound like Dongho but failing miserably at it.

It’s enough to make Dongho giggle at least and Minhyun’s smile only widens.

“You’re insufferable, Hwang Minhyun," Dongho says, fondness evident in his voice. "But yes, sing it for me—“ He stops and Minhyun holds his breath, wondering if his boyfriend will follow along. “Please.”

He shouldn’t even have doubted. Dongho has always been easy going and making him laugh or smile is one of Minhyun’s favorite pastime.

Dongho supporting his agenda and tolerating his tendencies of being a little shit from time to time are only the icing on a really pretty cake.

Minhyun hums, and he moves around until he’s finally sitting down in the middle of his bed, bed covers pooling around him. “I will, but only if you sing it with me.”

“I don’t even know the lyrics, Minhyun-ah.”

“Just pretend you do,” Minhyun immediately suggests. “Or you can harmonize. Your pick.” 

In the end, Dongho looks up the lyrics online, humming them under his breath a few times while Minhyun closes his eyes and basks in the warm, rich timbre of Dongho’s voice.

If the song was good before, Minhyun thinks, it’s nothing short of perfect right now. Dongho's voice makes everything sound better.

“Ready when you are,” Dongho finally says and Minhyun takes a deep breath before he starts singing and his boyfriend joins in.

He doesn’t remember much after that, preferring to focus on how their two voices blend and how it sounds like the best thing he’s ever heard. Their voices fit each other perfectly, just like they fit each other perfectly.

“I miss you,” he ends up blurting out after hitting the last note. The longing he's feeling seems ridiculous. They’ve been separated for longer periods and learned how to deal with distance and he doesn't understand why he's like this.

He shouldn’t be missing Dongho like this, so vicariously.

He shouldn’t, but he is.

Dongho’s reply comes immediately. “I miss you, too. Wish you could be here." 

Minhyun swears his heart skips a beat. He's about to say something but Dongho beats him to it. "You should go back to sleep now, Minhyunnie. It's late over there.”

Minhyun snorts at that. Trust Dongho to start caring now. “You're the one who called, Kang Dongho.”

“That’s true." This time, Dongho’s laugh is loud and Minhyun is hit by another wave of longing. 

"Well, I’m sorry,” Dongho adds after calming down but Minhyun shakes his head because there's nothing to be sorry about. “Don’t be. I’m glad you called.”

“I'm glad, too, but I'll have to go soon,” Dongho whispers into the phone. For a second or two, Minhyun considers blurting out something random to prolong the inevitable; even if that means casting his dignity aside. It's worth it if it's for Kang Dongho. Anything is worth it when it comes to Kang Dongho.

He hesitates but ends up not to. Instead, he simply sighs, his displeasure obvious. There’s only a few days left, though. “See you on Tuesday?” He asks but it isn't a question, not when he knows the answer perfectly well. He just needs to hear it from Dongho himself. 

“See you on Tuesday,” Dongho confirms. It’s a promise. “Sweet dreams, Minnie.”

“Sweet dreams, Dongho-yah," he says in a low voice, back to lying down in bed. A bed too cold for his taste, but he can deal with it. The love and feelings he has for Dongho will warm him up till Dongho comes back and does it himself. "I’ll be dreaming of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lots for reading! ♡
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals). Feel free to drop prompts on me or to come talk to me, I don't bite! ;u;


End file.
